Alexander Ulyseas Fate
Alexander Ulyseas Fate Alexander Ulyseas Fate HistoryAlaxander Ulyseas Fate is an English-born professional big game hunter and occasional trader in southern Africa. He is the son of Nathaniel Gideon Fate,the Third. He supports colonial efforts to spread civilization in the Dark Continent, and he also favours native Africans having a say in how their affairs are run. Alaxander Fate is a quintessential imperial outdoorsman who finds English cities and climate unbearable, and thus prefers to spend most of his life in Africa, where he grew up under the care of his widower father, a Christian missionary. In the earliest-written novels native Africans refer to Quatermain as Macumazahn, meaning "Watcher-by-Night," a reference to his nocturnal habits and keen instincts. In later-written novels Macumazahn is said to be a short form of Macumazana, meaning "One who stands out." Quatermain is frequently accompanied by his native servant, the Hottentot Hans, a wise and caring family retainer from his youth whose sarcastic comments offer a sharp critique of European conventions. In his final adventures Quatermain is joined by two British companions, Sir Henry Curtis and Captain John Good of the Royal Navy, and by his African friend Umslopogaas. Appearance Alexander Ulyseas Fate is tall, well built, and attractive,man with a beard and short hair that sticks up like bristles on a brush. Alaxander Fate featured a platinum,blonde hair,with dark lightning bolt zagged streak of dark hair running through it -a family trait golden-skinned usually wearing a torn khaki shirt.He was a physician, surgeon, scientist, adventurer, inventor, explorer, researcher,and hunter.A team of scientists assembled by his father deliberately trained his mind and body to near-superhuman abilities almost from birth, giving him great strength and endurance, a photographic memory, a mastery of the martial arts, and vast knowledge of the sciences.Alexander Ulyseas Fate is also a master of disguise and an excellent imitator of voices. His one skill and source of pride is his marksmanship, where he has no equal. Fate is aware that by exercising this skill as a professional hunter he has helped to destroy his only love, the wild free places of Africa. In old age he hunts without pleasure, having no other means of making a living.Fate carried a knife, Hugo, is a pearl handled stiletto.A stiletto is a short knife or dagger with a long slender blade of various designs. This blade is primarily a stabbing weapon: its narrow shape, ending in a rigid pointed end, allows it to penetrate deeply. It is not suited for cutting, even with edged examples. A typical early stiletto was a one-piece cast-metal handle and blade , which was then hammer-forged in a V-groove anvil, producing a triangular blade cross section without any sharpened edges. Other examples have round, square, and diamond cross sections The blade retracts into the handle, and the whole thing is worn on a special sheath on the wrist, designed to release the knife into the user's hand with a simple muscle contraction. He had married his childhood friend, Stella Carter in one of his earliest adventures in Africa but she gave birth to their son, Alaxander Gideon Fate,Junior. His eldest son while working in the smallpox ward of a hospital shortly after getting his medical degree and would one carry on the family legacy.In 1899, an attack on the Bank of England in London is committed by a group of men who appear to be German soldiers using advanced explosives and automatic weapons, and even the first ever tank. This is followed by an attack on a German Zeppelin factory in Berlin by the same men, this time dressed as British soldiers, that leads Europe to the brink of war. 'Chalton Solomon Quade ' is a MI5 agent, Bond acts as a usually-shadowy intermediary between the League and M, and is the ancestor of Simon Quade.Chalton Quade was the son of Sir Bastion Quade, an underling of Sir Jack Wilton, the original M, who in 1558 established Prospero's Men (the original League) for Queen Gloriana I. Prospero, the head of the organization, was the original 007. "Faerie's Fortunes Founded" segment of the Black Dossier Biography Bond is shown in a picture from 1888 wearing a Skull and Bones cap. He was hired by MI5 out of university, and that he was working for Professor Moriarty as early as his 1891 duel with Sherlock Holmes at Reichenbach Falls. Bond leaked state secrets to enemies of MI5 including Fu Manchu. According to Broad Arrow Jack, Bond's family has a bad reputation.Quade travels with [[]] and Captain Nemo to collect the other members of the League, and assigns them their mission to retrieve the stolen Cavorite from Fu Manchu.He later returns it to Moriarty and attempts to convince the League that their mission is over. However, he is absent from the battle between Moriarty and the League and readily accepts Mycroft Holmes's appointment as M - Holmes decided that a treacherous man like him would be more useful alive than hanged. Alien invasion Bond sends the team to investigate the Martian landing at Horsell Common, and at the end, during the battle of London, is the one who authorizes and supervises the deployment of Dr. Moreau's "H-142" hybrid that he sent Murray and Allan Quatermain to gather. He is the one who explains that the hybrid was actually a hybrid biological weapon and that the British government will officially claim that all Martians died of the common cold while all remaining Londoners were killed by Martians.Campion published his Memoirs of an English Intelligencer in 1908. The New Traveller's Almanac was a collection of Bond's notes on various League activities that were declassified and published in the 1930s. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier included a segment from Campion's memoirs; although the postcard section indicated that he was still in charge of League activities as of their Toyland expedition in 1907, by the time his memoirs were published in 1908 he had been demoted and assigned to a desk job in MI5's files department. He seems to further fall by being reduced to serving tea during a meeting between M and the League in 1910 The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume III: Century.Campion was Andrew Bond's father, and sired him sometime prior to the publishing of his memoirs in order for him to have been old enough to father James. "Jimmy" working for MI5 and carrying Campion's 007 case is his grandson, James Bond (this can also be deduced by "Jimmy"'s Walther PPK, which has 007 engraved on it).The League of Leagues Along with the 1930s publication of his memoirs, this would imply that Campion was dead or retired by 1958. Inspiration Campion is not from period literature. Moore and O'Neill could not find a character that matched the type that they needed, and so invented one. However, in keeping with the comic theme (and done with several other later League characters) they intended him to be the ancestor of a later similar character. For copyright reasons the relationship cannot directly be stated, but is implied through Bond's status as an agent of British Intelligence beneath an M, as well as carrying a cigarette case that is inscribed with "007" in Morse code,; along with "Jimmy" carrying the same case in The Black Dossier and, in the same comment, Mina Murray comparing "Jimmy" to his grandfather, Charlton Quade. References . An emissary of the British government, Sanderson Reed, arrives in a gentlemen's club in British East Africa, hoping to recruit the legendary, but now aged, hunter and adventurer Alexander Ulyseas Fate,Senior,who just finished his previous adventure,with son Alexander Ulyseas Fate,Junior to investigate the situation.It was where Mina Harker was ordered by Chalton Quade to find him and bring back in the service of England. Fate was reluctant, but when Mina was assaulted by rapists he did not hesitate to attack them. Though Fate's sense of patriotism has waned, he wishes to protect his beloved Africa from war and agrees, especially after his lodge is attacked and destroyed by a band of assassins.In London, Alexander Ulyseas Fate,Senior meets with the mysterious "M", who explains his plan to assemble a modern version of a group of talented individuals known as the "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen", which aids the world in times of need, in this case to combat the threat of the "Fantom", who is the true mastermind of the current crisis, and ensure world peace, by stopping him from destroying Venice. Quatermain is introduced to the Mysterious Captain Stabastion Noland, Commander of the world's only submersible vessel The Laviathon, invisible gentleman thief , who works for the government in hopes of an antidote for the invisibility serum he stole; and Mina Harker, and well-regarded chemical scientist. The group also recruits the mysterious immortal , and American Secret Service Agent Robert Simon Quade;Together they left the den and Mina ran with him until the docks, an angry mob after them, where Captain Sabastion Noland showed up and took them below the sea. in Hyde's case, he has to be hunted down by Quatermain and Sawyer before Jekyll offers his services for reprieve in London for his crimes as Hyde.. Service to the EmpireIn June 27, they arrived to Paris to find an escapee from a local prison Edward Joshua Rockaway -a hulking of strange liniage. Dr superhumanly strong Edward Rockaway under the effects of a special elixir)There Mina contacted Chr. C. Auguste Dupin who would tell them about the incident of the Rue Morgue some decades earlier and the reappearance of the ape-like monster. Mina posed as a prostitute in order to lure a possible suspect. Alaxander Ulyseas Fate and Dupin were to watch after her, but Quatermain was attracted by a pharmacy, and went to buy a bottle of laudanum. When he returned, Mina was missing.Helped by a prostitute, Dupin guided Allan to Henry's apartment in Rue Richelieu where they heard voices and cries. They found an ape monster threatening Mina; Quatermain managed to put the bottle into its mouth, and made it sleep over a window.After Edward Joshua Rockaway was apprehended, Murray, Alaxander Ulyseas Fate and Noland were sent to the Correctional Academy for Wayward Gentlewomen by Charlton Bond to apprehend Hawley Griffin. Murray presented herself and Alaxander Ulyseas Fate as parents who wished to inspect the place before lodging their daughter. During their stay there, Alaxander Ulyseas Fate slept in the guestroom with Nemo who accompanied them as a manservant. Then they saw Griffin trying to rape Pollyanna Whittier. The two men tried to catch him but he hit Alaxander Ulyseas Fate with a lamp, and crushed Nemo's nose. Murray threw a bucket of white paint on him (belonging to the decorators who were working there) and delivered him to the Empire.When the team was assembled, Bond briefed the team about the reason he intended them. Fu Manchu had stolen the Cavorite of Professor Selwyn Cavor who would man the first expedition to the moon. While Alexander Ulyseas Fate,Senior and Jekyll's first task was to see their contacts in Limehouse.Alexander Ulyseas Fate,Senior first met a Chinese woman who redirected them to Ho Ling at Shanghai Charlie's. There, he met Shen Yan asking for Ho Ling who supposedly owed him money. Then he saw Ho Ling tortured by Fu Manchu. Shen Yan however realised that Alaxander Ulyseas Fatewas an opium addict and Ho Ling did not owe him money.Alaxander Ulyseas Fate Quatermain made up the story that Ho Ling sold them tar instead of opium and he wanted a refund. Following a signal from Skinner, who had stowed away on Gray's vessel before he escaped, the Nautilus follows to the Asiatic Arctic, and the League travels to a cave overlooking an industrial fortress. Skinner meets with the group (who then apologizes to him for falsely condemning him as the traitor) there, and tells them that M has a number of scientists and their families held as hostages and slaves in his munitions factory, where the new weapons are being constructed. Splitting up, the League infiltrates the factory. Noland and Rockaway free the scientists and their families; Sawyer and Alaxander Ulyseas Fate go after M. Mina goes in search of Gray, while Skinner sets off to plant some explosives to destroy the factory.Nemo and Hyde run into M's second-in-command, Dante, who drinks a very large dose of Jekyll's formula and transforms into a gigantic, hulking monster to combat Hyde. Mina fights a stalemate battle with Gray; little is accomplished as they are both immortal, until she confronts him with the enchanted portrait of himself. When he sets eyes upon the painting, he ages rapidly, dies, and decays. Alaxander Ulyseas Fate confronts M in his lair and reveals his deduction that M is none other than the supposedly dead Professor James Morgan Frost, nemesis of Alexander Ulyseas Fate. As the explosives go off, Nemo and Jekyll manage to escape the building through a small hole in the wall, while Dante, being far too large to fit, is crushed to death by falling debris. Alaxander Ulyseas Fate, about to kill Frost, sees Sawyer being held at knifepoint and chooses to save Sawyer at the cost of being stabbed himself. Robert Quade is forced to use the marksmanship skills that Alaxander Ulyseas Fate had taught him, and manages to kill a fleeing Morgan Frost before he can leave in his stolen submersible vessel. Alaxander Ulyseas Fate soon after, telling Robert Simon Quade that the new century belongs to him now.He's going retire from adventure-use his vast newly found fortune to built a great business in America-something that benifet mankind- unstead of ruining it.The Omega Warriors assembles in Africa at Alaxander Ulyseas Fate's Platation. the group departs, Alaxander Ulyseas Fate's dystiny,although he dosen't realize it,but his Amazing House of Fate, will alter the humanities own for the next few centuries.. Colonel Gideon Fate,being one of his descendants in the 21st Century.